


Megatron and The Transfan

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Odd, Transfan, Transformer transported to reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn’t a usual day for Megatron.He hasn’t experienced a day ever since crashing into Earth then becoming frozen and studied by humans. Today the Allspark could finally be in his servos; so that four plans (yes, four) can come into play. The giant cybertronian jet like helicopter flew over the grassy plains to some side of the United States. The Autobots were heading somewhere that stumped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. transported

It really wasn’t a usual day for Megatron.He hasn’t experienced a day ever since crashing into Earth then becoming frozen and studied by humans. Today the Allspark could finally be in his servos; so that four plans (yes, four) can come into play. The giant cybertronian jet like helicopter flew over the grassy plains to some side of the United States. The Autobots were heading somewhere that stumped him.

The year, at the moment, is 2007.

“Master,” Starscream flies closely behind the larger cybertornian jet-helicopter-Decepticon. He is wary of receiving the back jet flames from Megatron’s rear. “Why don’t we  fly over some other side—“

“No.” Megatron firmly said. “I will not let the Allspark fall from my grasp,” His voice sounds more determined than conquering Earth with a weaponized version of a jolly rancher. “Not this time.”

“But the weather is unpredictable!” Starscream argues.

Powerlines were all over the usually clean road.

“I don’t _care_.” Megatron ontenetninally blasts his side wing blades that ejected a small blast right at  Starscream’s cockpit.

Some of the Autobots stopped but no Bumblebee, the  one who has Sam and the Cube, is still going on.

“Ow!” Starscream twirls in circles, flying off a distance from the bigger cybertronain jet-helicopter.

Our scene lowers down to Optimues stopping in his tracks.

“Bumblebee, don’t go near the exposed power-source!” Optimus orders him through comnlink in Cybertronian language.

“We all take risks.” Bumblebee spoke through his radio using cybertronian.

“What-what-what?” Sam Witwciky, the boy with the cube, is with his ‘girlfriend’ Mikeala. “Is this going to throw them off our tails? I don’t understand!”

“You don’t need to understand.” Bumblebee used quotes in reply to Sam through the Radio.

“Let the car sort it out.” Mikeala said. “I thought you trusted driving your ‘first’ car.”

There is a storm brewing in the sky above a section of the road that does not have any cars what-so-ever.

“Take the cube out.” Bumblebee instructs Sam, his speed is pretty fast. “And drop it on the powerline.”

“What will that do?” Mikeala asks.

“More robot wrecking stuff, probably.” Sam suggests, holding the cube out the window. “You want this?”

Megatron zips through a cluster of tree’s.

“Give me the cube!” Megatron’s side cannons on his cybertornian mode stood up. “Or I will blast you into scrap metal. Humans are a ugly end.”

“Throw it!” Bumblebee yells, right as Megatron flew above the road.

Sam threw the allspark on the road right on some exposed powerliness just as a very impossible electrical strike hit it. Forcunetly Bumblebee transforms while leaping out of the side-effect perimeter with Sam and Mikeala almost flying right above him.The Scout snatches the two human’s right as a white powerful wind gust sent him flying into some tree’s. The Allspark is  still there.

But Megatron is not.

“No!” Starscream yells, transforming into his dorito chip robot mode.The seeker clenches his helm while gritting his teeth. “Not again!”

_______                                    ______                                    ______

We see a girl in her backyard drawing on a notepad with a notice-ably sharp pencil.She appears to have hazel eyes, very pale enough to be defined as a vampire in the Twilight universe—which she is not--,an internet meme T-shirt, and obviously wore dark make up. She has a flat-screen phone like device similar to am iphone and a Ipad yet it does not have a brand name.

 “Jess!”

This girl is Jess, just Jess.

Jess looks up from her notepad; pretty much drawing anime.

“What is it?” You can hear her Australian accent very clearly.

“There’s a new chapter for one of your favorite stories!”  Her friend, who has no name what-so-ever, came running out holding a gift card.

“Tell me you were not looking at my Email!” Jess said,feeling a bit like her privacy was intruded.

Her friend waves the gift card sideways.

“You email was up on the computer, Jess.” Her friend said. “And it’s from that writer who writes something this is crazy with a good ring to it.”

Jess put the notebook to the side and picks up the unnamed brand device.

“You are forgiven.” Jess said, flashing one of her ‘It’s okay’ smiles at her friend.  “I wonder if Rollbar will meet his mother,” Jess smiles at her own note, as though she had waited for-ever for this. “And end her drepession, hopefully. And what’s the gift-card for?”

“I pirated something for you in this.” Her friend gave Jess the gift card. “You have five minutes to guess before a certain Decepticon breaks the party.” She winks at Jess.

Jess raises an eyebrow at her friend.

“Harry Potter?”

“No!”

“Yu-gi-oh?”

“No.”

“A series that uses internet memes into a very good anime?”

“Hint: it is something you love.”

Her friend walks away from Jess shaking her head.

Jess had gotten out of a boring, and well, technically hard Chemotherapy that lasted six weeks. But now Jess is out of it and she’s in remission getting back her life from something that nearly prevented her from seeing Age of Extinction. Jess taps on her chin while folding her legs on top of another. There were two choices: check out the new chapter or take a peak what she pirated?

Pirating is illegal.

But then again, her friend seemed so hyped about it.

A giant flash blinds Jess; so she covers her eyes as a thundering loud crashing sound actually made  her fly into the door. Yes,she landed against a door that happened to be a screen door—not a hollow door because that would have hurt—forcunetly. Jess could smell smoke from the yard. She gets up hearing this strangely, and, very familiar voice.

“Where am I?”

Jess gasps, seeing the huge and very towering—but impossible to ever witness—Decepticon leader.

“Earth.” Jess said.

Megatron activates his cannons at her.

“You, what did you do?” Megatron accuses her. “The allspark was right in my grasp-“

“Until Autobots got in the way?” Jess finishes for him.

“No.” Megatron said in a way that did not sound nice. He steps back from the human. “Until  I was . . .” The war lord looks down to his right contemplating what had just happened. He touched the side of his helm. “Megatron to Starscream; answer me!”

There was no answer.

A light bulb went off in Jess’s head.

“Oh my primus.” Jess said. “It’s like all my favorite fanfictions have come true; except,you are here but I am not in your universe!”

Jess’s friend came out the house.

“Jess. What happened—“ The girl stops. “I’m not crazy, am.  .  . am I?”

“No.” Jess said, as a wide grin crept up her face.

“This is not a game.” Megatron lifts his cannon at the friend.  “I’m not on Earth.”

Jess and her friend laugh at Megatron’s denial.

“Megatron, you are on Earth.” Jess approaches the war lord.

Megatron shook his helm, taking another step back. He lowers his very huge cannon away from the duo.

“It can’t be.” Megatron is adamant he’s not on Earth.

The girls share a collective sigh.

“We are humans.” The friend said, rubbing her forehead. “Do the math.”

“I’m Jess,” Jess introduces herself, after picking up the giftcard and the other objects that were sent across from each other. “And, I have to say: this speedygirl is right about one thing writing you.”

“Writer?” Megatron  takes another step back, while taking a few moments to survey the scenery he is in.

“Someone who writes about you.” Jess said.  “The thing she’s right about is that you look so dang hot and attractive in that armor. Now; welcome to reality, Megatron.” Jess puts her hands together. “You are directly in the universe where you were created.”

Megatron stomps his foot.

“I was not created here!” Megatron lashes out, making the two girls take a step back. His voice initially was loud and furious just as he would be expected to react. His voice lowers at his next insisting reply, “I was born on Cybertron.”

“Um, how are you going to explain about this crater?” The friend asks.

“You did it, wanting to dig into China.” Jess said, pointing her hands at the friend like a DJ.The friend rolls her eyes. “And you might want to turn your energy signature off,” Jess uses her hands as though she is animated. “ Or whatever you do to damper that energy signal.”

Jess is shaking; excited to see the Warlord who someday will become sparkless and become a different mech who has a awesome attitude.


	2. Mcdonalds

With Jess’s parents coming back from the store; she and her friend had to persuade Megaron into trans-scanning a huge-bulky proud looking car in the next door neighboor’s driveway. Trans-scanning is indeed a word that happens to mean scanning a new disguise that goes over the protoform mode and uses some raw materials to make it so. That’s actually the gist of Trans-scanning.

“Jess, what happened to the backyard?” Jess’s mother asks, holding a bag of groceries.

“She wanted to dig into china.” Jess lies pointing to her friend.

Megatron is in a garage covered by a truck tarp.

“I hope you know how to plant and call Backyard crashers.” Jess’s mother tells the girl.

Megatron curiously looks through the nearly ajar garage door watching the humans interactions with one another.

“I don’t know how to plant.” The friend said.

Megatron could see Jess is keeping back a smile from her friends excuse .

“Not the backyard, but the front yard you will plant some roses.” Jess’s mother tells the friend “You do the call while Jess’s dad and I get the groceries in.” She goes back into the house slamming the screen door behind her.

______                          ________                                        ______

_.  .  Monday, September 15, 2014 .  .  5:30 PM .._

_.  . . Still the same month Megatron arrived  .  ._

“So, you’ve been holding me captive in a unfixed garage!” Megatron bellows. “This is unacceptable. Some-one has to fix this impostery before it becomes a fraudulent military operations.”

Jess spits out a sip from her coke,slapping her knees and laughing.

“How is that funny?” Megatron asks; you can hear how reluctant he is to be squeezed in this creaking old garage .

“No one is going to fix it.” Jess said, wiping her mouth off using a napkin.

The look on Megatron’s face easily said  ‘Someone has to’.

“If no one is going to fix it . . .” Megatron said. “Then I will!”

Jess laughs shaking her head, putting the napkin on the table beside her.

“All right.” Jess rubs her hands together. “If you find a way to get back into your universe, then you have my family’s permission to break this garage and put a new one in it’s place.”

Megatron thought for a moment.

“It’s a deal.” Megatron said.

Jess reaches her hand out.

“We are not shaking hands unless you want to die.” Megatron threatens her.

Jess brings her hand away from Megatron.

“I’m hungry,” Jess looks up to the Decepticon. “Does visiting Mcy-Dees sound good to you?”

“Mcy-Dee’s sounds like a primitive human who hunts your reptile relatives.” Megatron said.

“It’s McDonalds; fast food.” Jess explains to him.

Megatron’s face can easily tell a story and better yet; tell he’s confused.

“I don’t eat food that runs fast.” Megatron  remarks.

Jess slaps her forehead.

“Right!” She takes out the phone device that does not have a name from her jean pocket.  “You don’t usually eat human food  .  .  .” She holds up her index finger, “Hold up, I’m checking out the concept that a power outlet can make energon.”

Megatron looks at her strangely.

“I knew humans were stupid,” Megatron said, almost bragging about it in a way. “But I did not believe they were THIS desperate to make energon!” Megatron rolls an optic.

Jess lowers her device, a smile going from ear to ear.

“No, that’s unique.” Jess turns something on the device. There’s a yellow glow at the bottom ide of this device positioned at the top. She held it right up at Megatron. “We’re going to Mcy-dees!”

Megatron stares at Jess, probably thinking she has lost her brain.

“Why do I want to visit a human who eats reptiles?” Megatron asks.

“Megatron, you just made an internet meme!” Jess jumps up and down. “We just made an internet meme!”

She turns off the device then puts it into her pocket.

“I don’t . .  .” Megatron looks down to a mud puddle beside his leg.  His voice then became disgusted when saying, “Get it.”

“Fictional guy (who should be fictional, not be standing here in real life) just made a joke about a fictional  character.” Jess explain to him. “And we’ll get this old girl fixed up one of these days.” Jess pats on the garage’s wooden wall while shaking her head while repeating, “  .  . One of these days.”

Megatron did not want to stay inside this leaky, old creaking garage much longer. He transforms into his vehicle mode. Megatron could tell Jess referred to the garage as though it was a living creature like he is; which intrigued him about her.

“Megatron .  .  . . Did you add a tattoo of Starscream to your cardoor?” Jess said, feeling a little irked but confused.

“No.” Megatron said.

“Riiight.” Jess said, opening the garage doors.

Jess opens the passenger door.

“No, backseat.” Megatron raises his voice.

Jess leans her arms on the window.

“Megatron, people will think you are a driver for a billionaire who hired a driver-less car.” Jess puts the facts right out for the war lord. “And then people will stare at you, then you will transform, and kill them all. A couple weeks later the military will find you, kill you, throw your body off into the ocean, and never ever talk about a gigantic fictional robot again.”

“Backseat.” Megatron demands, but not as an order.

“Hologram.” Jess said. “Don’t be an idiot, big man. Pull up your hologram and then you will be intelligently fit to drive without people staring at you.”

Megatron’s hologram comes up.

“Will you not argue with me, now?” Megatron asks. He had picked a man with dark hair with white streaks to the side behind his ears. Megatron generally picked a military man in his 50’s that had lots of pride and reputation behind him.

Jess’s mouth is open briefly.

“Swag.” Jess  said, then she gets into the backseat. “And by the way; follow the houses with toilet paper all over. That’s how you get to McDonalds. It has a lot of out lets.”

Megatron shuts the passenger front door.

“Toliet Paper.” Megatron’s voice crings.

“We use it in the bathroom after—“ Jess went ahead to explain.

But by Megatron’s reaction; he knew what they were used for.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Megatron stops her. He looks at the rearview mirror. “Give me directions before I destroy those disgusting, ugly houses when they come up.”

Jess loosely shrugs.

“Follow the dog signs,” Jess instructs the leader. “Once we get out the backyard. There’s a drive way to the right of this garage that goes out my home’s side.”

Megatron grumbles that his plans were better than human IQ as he followed the directions. Jess explains the concept of fast-food to him during the drive. ‘Fast-food’ made a little more sense then what his processor had been imagining. The dog signs did lead Megatron to Mcdonalds—However Jess is the one who told him to drive into the drive-thru---just as the human had said.

“Well  .  .  .” Jess  twists a curl of  her long dark brown hair. “It’s usually busy at five.”

“Must be their lucky day no one is here to see them die.” Megatron muses.

“And no eyewitnesses.” Jess agrees with Megatron.

Megatron pulled into a drive-thru.

“I don’t see reptiles on the menu.” Megatron observes, across from the menu.

Jess laughs, clenching over grabbing her stomach. Her face became pretty red.

“Th—t-they don’t serve reptitles!” Jess wipes off her joyful tears. “We call Mcdonalds as Mcy-Dee’s for fun. Like we do for ‘Wal-mart’ as wally world.”

Megatron shook his head making a note to self that humans were confusing. It made him wonder how the Autobots were willing to be around humans in the first place. This situation, on the other hand, required him to be with someone who knew about him. While in his thoughts Megatron could hear Jess’s Australian accent faintly in her indecisive speech about which food to get. Did the Autobots actually expect him to be sent somewhere else from this freak occurrence? Megatron did not have a good clue.

“Cheeseburger with chicken nuggets, four cups, some napkins,and scrambled eggs.” Jess finally decided. “You’ll be getting some food, Swag-atron.”

Megatron looks over his shoulder.

“What does that mean?” Megatron asks.

Jess giggles,while her face gets slightly red.

“You got a lot of swag, so, you are Swag-atron.” Jess said, and then she pauses. She taps on her chin.“No, smexyyyyy.”

Megatron notes to himself to not ask that again. He got more puzzles than answers. He drives towards to a box with a screen on it. The machine was odd and unusual, not what Megatron had expected from this ‘Mcy-dees’.

“What’s your order?” A voice from the screen asks.

“Energon.” Megatron said, at first.

“Using the Megatron voice to scare me is old.” The speaker goes on. “Can you stop the act.”

“Megatron don’t—“ Jess starts.

“I’m not frightening?” Megatron is furious. “This _is_ my voice! I would like you, meatbag, to get me a cheeseburger with chicken nuggets so I can shove them into your split in half mouth, and then get me four cups so I can get your severed fingers into them, a lot of napkins, and scramble eggs so I can put them into the place where your optics should be!”

“Sir, if you are mocking a fictional character then please do your research.” The order taker said.  “And that would be three fifty for your order.”

Megatron’s fury is building up.

Jess gives him the thumbs up.

“I am Megatron, bound to become the Decepticons leader, and I’m being  accused of mocking myself?” Megatron’s voice became deeper and threatening with a uncanny growl that usually would not come from a man. “You are stupid, human!”

“I bet you’ve been studying that Peter Cullen dude.”

“Who.”  Megatron did not ask, but sound very ticked off.

“He’s Optimus Prime’s voice actor, and, he’s a big fan of him. Did you know that he practiced the prime’s voice during the era of Generation 1?” The Order taker asks. “I bet you don’t; you suck at making Galva—no I mean Megatron’s voice.”

Megatron turns his head to Jess.

“Can I murder this human at night?” Megatron asks.

The anger and fury bottled up needed to lashed out on some-one, and, Megatron just had to ASK in order to do this.

“Do not leave his body so dead it cannot be identified; cops need to identify the body.” Jess advises him.

Megatron turn his head back at the machine.

“What is your name?”

“Um, Blake H. Copperwear.”

“.  . . What kind of name is that?”

“I know right. It’s so bad I can just tell anyone it and people refuse to believe it.”

Megatron drove to the first window as Jess takes out five dollars from her purse.

“I’ve never heard a name that odd.” Megatron said. “Other than the boy with the cube.”

Jess holds the cash in-between the driver’s seat and the passenger seat.

“Give the cash.” Jess said. Megatron did not take it. “Take it before I show the video to the cashier and I won’t get that energon.”

Megatron grabs the cash and his windows roll down.

“Sorry for the inconvenience with Blake.” The Cashier apologies as she took the cash.  “He’s just moody about the whole new Transformers movie.” She looks both ways. “He thought it was horrible.”

“No, it’s awesome!” Jess adds.

“So, Mr . . .” The cashier ignores Jess’s fangirling comment.

“Decepticon Megatron.” Megatron said.

The cashier raises an eyebrow at him, a bit puzzled obviously.  She looks to Jess and then back to Megatron.

“1; what kind of car is this? 2; are you driving a millionaire’s kid? 3; are you serious?” The cashier asks.

Megatron drove past the cashier’s window. He drove to the second window.

“How many times have you used a hologram?” Jess asks. “I’m curious to know about them.”

Megatron looks towards the mirror hanging across from the window shield  on the ceiling.

“Zero.” Megatron said.

“Come on; this can’t be your first time!” Jess argues back at him. “You must have used it sometime.”

Megatron shook his head.

“I have not used a hologram until this solar cycle.” Megatron said.

Jess shook her head, ashamed that a Decepticon leader has used a hologram for the first time.

“Here’s your order.” A human hands the bag out the second window.

Megatron takes the bag from the human without muttering a single grateful comment—minus Jess because she did it for him—and went into the parking lot. Megatron takes the four cups out of the bag then hands them to Jess.

“You will look silly and stupid putting a cup under a power outlet.” Megatron said.

“Oh, it seemed normal in ‘Making a difference’.” Jess said,unbuckling her seat-belt. “And I’ve read all her Transformers stories.”

“Her?”

“The girl who wrote about you.” Jess said;she threw her phone over the seat to Megatron.

Megatron catches the iphone-like ipad.

“I’ve got it on her page; but, due to Fan Fiction.net making the quality for some of them worse; you have to fill in some of the gap and mentally correct it in your head.” Jess explains to the warlord. “It happens a lot on Fan Fiction.net.”

Megatron clicks on one of the writers stories, as Jess got out of the car.

“If you throw that out the window when you reading; you buy me a new one.” Jess warns Megatron.

Megatron looks away from the screen.

“Who’s Micheal Bay?” Megatron asks.

Jess smiles, turning away from the Decepticon while holding the four cups.

“Jess, who is he?” Megatron demands an answer, as he makes the passenger car door close. _This human wants me to find out through this  .  . .Oooh—._ “What just happened? How did this girl get into a battle between me and--  .  . that has not happened, yet.”

Megatron throws the device on the backseat.

“I do not want to read my future.” Megatron repeats, turning on the radio.


	3. Truth

When things happen out of the blue, the event mostly does not get sweeped under the rug. Usually when that happens it’s when aliens have come to earth and the US Government hides all the evidence because they crashed or were here for a short amount of time. However Megatron didn’t get sweeped under the rug; he had been hidden _around_ the rug.

It’s Tuesday, the 16th.

 “Jess, look at this news clip!” Jess’s mother called her. “It looks like some-one made a CGI Megatron, got his actor, and used the old garage as a background!”

Jess Comes flying down the stairs that she _almost_ tumbled at the third step.

“What?” Jess caught balance grasping her hand on the rail. Her eyes became big. “No,no, no,no.”

“This video came out like, clear out of the blue!”The Reporter said. “And since then it has gotten over 5 million hits, 12,000 comments, 19 million likes and 1 dislike.”

“One dislike?”  The second reporter said, slamming his hand on the table. It startled the first reporter visibly. “One didn’t like LORD Megatron’s confusion? It was better than Sam yelling ‘no,no,no’ all three Transformers movies.”

Jess’s mother turns the volume off.

“Is there something you are not telling me?” Her mother asks.

Jess  looks to the TV then back to the open door, multiple times.

“Jess!” Her mother taps one foot on the floor.

“Mom, can you excuse my lateness at school with a note?” Jess asks. “I promise you will not regret writing the note.”

“If I get an explaination, then it’s done.” Jess’s mother said.

Jess grabs her mom by the hand and went out to the back yard.

“Good morning Mr.I-hate sunshine!” Jess yells at the door. “They know you are here. It’s only my mom.”

“Dear, is it proper to call a giant robot that name?” Her mother asks, quite skeptical of her daughter.

A smile slowly creeps up Jess’s face.

“Wait for it.” Jess said. “And Megs, did you know that the same writer made a incarnation of you get accused of having feelings for a Cyber-Organic in ‘Why am I in Transformers Prime?’ Oh, and by the way, you take her hand—“

“Liar!” Megatron drove out of the garage and then he transforms into his robot mode.  His armor made klinks and whirrs as parts were rotated to different parts of him. Jess’s mother gasps taking a step back.  “I do not want to hear about a human ruining my image and turning it into a ORGANIC LOVER!”

Megatron’s foot crashes into a recently replaced flower garden.

“No!” Her mother screams. “You are replanting that!”

“I am Megatron, apprentice of the Fallen, and I will not replant a _weed_.” Megatron defiantly said.

“A weed is a plant you don’t want in the garden.” Her mother lectures Megatron. “Once I rebuy them, you dig holes and put them in where I see fit!”

“She’s got a good argument.” Jess tells Megatron.

“I will not get my servos dirty for your green thumb.” Megatron refuses.

“Look, you coward,” Her mother pins her index finger straight at the war lord.  “I’ve watched three movies because my daughter forced me and if you refuse one more time; I will call the news station and then they will come! You will be MORE exposed to the US government than before.”

“Mom has the reporter’s phone numbers because she won a local garden competition.” Jess said.

“And you, missy!” Her mother turns towards Jess. “How long has he been there?”

Jess taps her fingers together.

“Since the crater.” Jess said, awkwardly. Then she slowly add in a whisper,  “So not perfect for a meme.”

“Sweety, a meme goes like this ‘I would go with you, but the danger is too big’.” Her mother said.  “And you, should be somewhere else that’s not close to my daughter! You are  Decepticon,  who is feared by many parents for their children’s safety.”

Megatron rolls an optic.

“I  did not choose to come here.” Megatron said. “Nor did I want to lose the Allspark, again.”

Her mother’s eyes widen, and then turn towards Jess.

“He’s from the first movie.” Her mother said.

Jess smiles a little.

“And he wants to go back.” Jess said. “He wants to go back _home_.”

“Isn’t that . .  .” Her mother is pretty much a worried parent at this rate.

“That’s the third movie, mom.” Jessica reminds her.

 Her mother turns her attention back to the warlord.

“Why are you still here?” Her mother asks.

“I have no-where else to go.” Megatron said. “And quite frankly, I’m trying to find a way to leave this horrid garage.”

“What makes a decepticon like you think our lives can be put on the line to help?” Her mother asks.

Megatron points to Jess.

“Her.” Megatron said, lowering his servo.  “I, as much as you do, hate this arrangement but it’s only temporay.”

“A ‘Megatron and The Transfan’ arrangement?” Her mother repeats. “Jess? You’ve fought your way to live through Chemo, what’s happened to you? You are just .  . .” She shook her hands. “Whatever happened to your life on the line?”

“He’s Megatron.” Jess said, shifting her direction to the giant robot.  “I may never, ever meet a Decepticon warlord face to face when I’m old and he’s gone.” Jess shifts towards her mothers direction. “So please don’t tell him to leave; we’ll find a scientist guy who knows what he’s doing or go to the area’s that are hot with a portal detected.”

Jess makes her begging eyes at her mother.

“. . .Fine.” Her mother said.  “But it’s only until he gets home.”

“I’m not planting those weeds.” Megatron flatly said.

“Yes you are.” Jess said, with a wide smile on her face. “I’ll make sure of it!”

Jess unnamed phone has a humiliating picture of Megatron in the garage using a tarp to shield the rain from his armor.

“Don’t show that to anyone!” Megatron cries out.  “I will not take a humiliating picture to ruin my image with one click.”


	4. Starscream

**. .. October . . .**

**.  . 2014 .  .  .**

  Jess tried to help Megatron get back; home. She honestly tried every source; but, there were a few links that Jess’s mother considered too dangerous for her daughter to go. Home is where the spark usually is, right? To Megatron, home meant his own universe; where this is a lot of familiarity such as Starscream and the Cube. Megatron had ‘fun’ frightening Transfans on the internet by recording himself at various locations that would be covered by humans in half an hour after the video has been posted. He did a couple selfies.

 The adventure’s Megatron and Jess had been encountering probably was worth coming here in the first place.   

“Jess.” Megatron calls her name.

Jess looks up from her iphone-Ipad like device (That has a page up with a note-able scientist who’s trying to set up a space bridge) with a notebook on her lap.

“What is it now, Swag-atron?” Jess teases the Warlord.

Megatron ignored the last part of her comment.

“Have you considered becoming a cybertronian?” Megatron asks.

Jess’s face became abruptly full of shock and curious eyes, as the silver streaks in her hair appeared as simple background that faded behind that unique reaction.

“I thought you’ll never ask.” Jess admits.

Megatron raises one of his huge gigantic cybetronian brow at her.

“Transfans, like me, wish every day to join the Autobots or Decepticons as robots.” Jess said, nodding her head. “A good majority imagine themselves to become techno-Organic or Cyber-Organic.”

“What’s a Cyber-Organic?” Megatron questions her.His gigantic cybertronian brow lowers down from its previous height. 

Jess smiles at the gigantic, huge intimidating Decepticon.

“A organic that is part cybertronian.” Jess began. “I figure the writer, the speedygal one, wanted to change things up using ‘Techno-Organic’ a lot and decided to use a word most tranfans might not use.” Jess explains for Megatron, making odd gestures with her hands. “It’s okay to be different.”

Megatron taps on his chin-plating, his sharp unclean teeth and gruel breath can eerily frighten a child.

“Cyber sounds like data, and technology to me.” Megatron remarks.

Jess nods.

“Some imagine themselves falling in love with the Decepticons.” She continues.

Megatron’s optics becomes much larger.

“We are turned into Organic lovers?” Megatron assumed, generally not liking the idea.

“Armada Starscream fell in love with Alexis.” Jess pats on Megatron’s foot.

“We are made invulnerable to the species who’s leftover bodies are disgusting dead shells?” Megatron basically summarizes what Jess said. “That is against the Decepticon cause. We do not fall in love with organics.”

“Then what would you call it?” Jess asks Megatron.

“Too attached to the task in hand.” Megatron said.  “Now answer the question I had asked in the first place; would you like to become a cybertronian,” He makes a dramatic pause. “If there was a chance _you could_.”

“Depends on the offer.”  Jess said,  going right back to her anime picture.

The Warlord sighs, feeling attached—not in love—to this girl who’s been keeping him out of the center of human attention.

_____________                             _________            _______

_.  . . Three days later  .  ._

_.  . . Night, at some forest  . . ._

“M-M---Master?” Starscream asks, his optics widening at the unusual armor Megatron has. Much to his confusion; Megatron’s armor is similar to a car-like-truck model which is basically a Sami-Truck and a cozy comfortable car merged together. His thin-small red optics has reached their maximum width.

Megatron taps his large, claw like foot on the forest floor.

“This is only temporary.” Megatron said.

“Temporary?” The seeker squawks.  “This seems like you’ve grown accustomed to Earth’s car modes!”

Megatron’s teeth look clean—mostly because of Jess’s mother insisting he gets his teeth clean—and his breath smelled like mint.

“It was the only vehicle available.” Megatron’s voice became like a man using a last-second-excuse for something his wife didn’t like.

“Why does your breath smell like mint?” Starscream asks, disgusted by the smell.

“Jess’s mother.” Megatron said, with a sigh. “She cannot drop the topic my hygiene even for the sake of her life.”

Starscream’s heels dug into the ground. His heels slid back and forth in the ground like a woman trying to decide what else to bicker with her husband about. A Transfan can really tell Starscream had examined his master’s attitude in his mind then compared to what it had been before the freak event with the allspark.

“How come you have not taken over the world with this earth’s allspark?” Starscream asks, his optics changed size to their normal level.

There is rustling in the trees behind Megatron—caused by some raccoons, probably—who seemed angered.

“Starscream, there is _no_ Allspark in this world!” Megatron took a step forward. “You have made a grave mistake coming here.Exposing yourself like that in traffic . . .”

Starscream obviously did not know much about this world.

“Master, why?” Starscream asks.

“You could get us killed.” Megatron said, looking over his shoulder.  He looks back to the seeker.

“Why?” Starscream asks, again.

Megatron sighs.

“We are fictional in this universe.” Megatron explains to the seeker.  “And they know more about our future than we know about our history. The Autobots, the Decepticons,and the Allspark  . . .” Megatron pauses for dramatic effect. “Are the works of human fiction.”

Starscream gasps, putting his servos on the side of his faceplate.

“HUMANS?” Starscream shrieks. “We can’t be created by humans! After all, they are the ones who should fear us.”

“Starscream,” Megatron said. “If I took you to a building full of Transfans, you would be attacked by a bunch of females.”

“No!” Starscream cries. “No no no no; I don’t want their filth on me!”

Megatron did enjoy the reaction he’s getting from Starscream.

“Master,” Starscream taps his digits together. “Why do you have a tattoo of me on your leg?”

Megatron rolls  his optics, hearing this question very often in hologram mode—when driving Jess to somewhere when not looking for a potential portal home—on the road.

“You are hallucinating, Starscream.” Megatron said. “I do not have a tattoo.”

“Must be losing my processor  then . .  .” Starscream assumes.

 When really there is a tattoo of Starscream on Megatron’s leg. 

“How did you get here?” Megatron asks.

Starscream paces back and forth rubbing the side of his helm.

“I had to open a space bridge from the other side.” Starscream said. “I’ve been searching for you, for solar cycles!” Starscream acts over-dramatically, as he stops pacing in the forest. He glances towards his leader.“Everyone’s –who’ve mistaken me for a hired pilot--been telling me that I, the loyal servant, look like a Dorito chip!”

Megatron rubs his forehelm, while shaking it.

 “Starscream, you do look like a Dorito chip.” Megatron confirms Starscream’s fear, putting down his servo. “And that’s why I have the body schematic of a monster. I need to look intimidating when trying to get what I want; besides, I’m not designed to be a food product.”

“Ma—ma-amaster?” Starscream is terrified. “You’ve changed!”

Megatron rolls an optic.

“That change was required to keep myself alive.” Megatron said. “Now tell me if this bridge is open.”

Starscream looks at him.

“How long has it been since you’ve arrived here?”  Starscream asks, concerned for his masters sake.

“Three or two earth months.” Megatron said, with the hint of a growl in his voice. His next thought about the seeker was _; no more questions._

 Megatron grabs the seeker then slams him against a large, tough wooden tree and let the seeker gasp for breath in his strong grip. A group of birds flew out the tree startled by the random strike that sent branches shaking. Megatron’s optics appeared frustrated and irritated at the same time; for once.

 “Answer me, Starscream!”  Megatron demands, tossing Starscream to the side. “Being far from the allspark is tempting me to get rid of your whiny-question-Dorito butt.” His voice sounds threatening, and the kind you would fear—just as it had been when he first arrived—from a huge monstrous robot. “Give me a straight answer about the space bridge!”

Starscream coughs, his servos are in fists on the forest floor.

“It’s .  .  . in the mountains  .  .  .” The seeker gasps for breath, in-between his reply. “It …broke after I got here.”

Our scene goes back a few distances to the forest life. It generally looks peaceful.

“What do you mean YOU BROKE THE SPACEBRIDGE?”

Megatron’s bellowing  frightened off deer, bears, and some  rabbits—who were sent running for their lives—running  like a group of ducks had been shrunk into a herd. It’s like a tornado had landed across from a pond and near to the animals themselves. The scene returns to the two Decepticons in a likely tense moment.

“It needs a few repairs.” Starscream said.

“Define ‘a few repairs’ when your shoulders are gone.” Megatron’s voice is dripping in threats.

The seeker smiles, as though he is glad to hear the more familiar side of his master. This tense moment eases.

“I need human utility.” Starcream gets a blank reaction from Megatron. “It needs; plug ins, two microphones, a keyboard,four lightbulbs, one motorcycle,  a Ginny pig in one of those exercise things, an umbrella,” Starscream makes a circle with his long, huge digits. “Toothpaste, and a brush.”

 Megatron glares at the seeker.

“I do not enjoy your attempt at sarcasm.” Megatron notes.

Starscream helps himself up, with a sigh.

“No sarcasm.” Starscream said, shaking his helmet. “It needs toothpaste.”

Megatron puts a digit on his audios.

“Phone, call Jess.” Megatron got a odd look from Starscream. “Human technology is below our technology.”

Starscream rolls an optic.

“Riiiight.” Starscream sarcastically said. “And they can make a giant pizza into a robot.”

Megatron’s shoulders lower down.

“Master, did you make a giant pizza into a robot?” Starscream asks, a bit hoping he’s imaging things.

“I did.” Megatron admits.

___                               _______                    ____

_.  .  . A couple hours later  .  .  ._

_. . . Jess’s house  .  .   ._

Starscream transforms and lands in the backyard, holding the brush Megatron had given him.

“This is not the right brush!” Starscream shakes the brush both ways. “It’s too big.”

Jess’s mother gets her phone out and takes a selfie with Starscream---with a big smile on her face—unexpectedly. It seemed a little random to Megatron. Starscream on the other hand did not appreciate human actions to be ‘just what they are’ and shot at the phone. Jess’s mother takes it out of Starscream’s sight.

“Starscream,” Megatron starts in a low voice that slowly gets louder. “Do you really want to die in a universe you don’t belong in?”

Starscream makes a complaint about the human device.

“This is not the right brush.”  Starscream then said.

“Starscream, she got _a brush_.” Megatron tells him,

“This is not what I meant by; brush.” Starscream is holding a hairbrush. “I meant TOOTHbrush!”

“. . . Why do we need a tooth brush?” Megatron asks.

“Master, we need a toothbrush to keep the Ginny pig going after the cheese!” Starscream explained.

Megatron stares at the seeker as though he’s a child.

“If you are smart and all,” Jess’s mother said. “How come you forgot Ginny pigs like carrots and lettuce?”

The seeker did not have a reply.

“I’ll get the carrots and lettuce, and the toothbrush.”  Jess’s mother went inside the house.

Starscream’s optic went towards Megatron’s direction; who hid under the shade of three tree’s almost surrounding him in the backyard. Megatron had choose to stay here until the bridge was fully repaired. He had to say ‘goodbye’ to a certain individual.

“Is that Jess?” Starscream asks, as the screen door shuts behind Jess’s mother.

Megatron looks up at the sky, with a sigh.

“The woman is her mother.” Megatron said, looking down from the October sky. “She has not reached adult hood; yet.”

A man is recording Starscream with a camera from the house next door.

“Master; you act so . . .” Starscream walks towards the flower garden.

Megatron’s optics grew huge.

“Starscream, don’t step on the flower garden!” Megatron warns him. “This humans’ mother will make you replant _all_ of them.”

 Starscream’s  foot is above the garden so he puts his foot back away from it.

“Master, you act comfortable in this place.” Starscream notes aloud. “Is there something you’ve not told me?” Starscream’s small metal optic brow is raised.  “Are you actually . . . blending in?”

“It’s for survival.” Megatron said.

“Have you killed a human?” The seeker asks.

“One.” Megatron held up one digit. “He said I was terrible mocking my own voice—ME, mocking my own voice?” Megatron taps on his chest. “It is the most ridiculous accusation ever made to me!” He puts his arm down. “These humans are fools saying things like this; when they are speaking to the actual Decepticon!”

Starscream, actually intrigued to hear about Megatron killing a human, listened in

“And his name was terrible.”  Megatron adds.

“How so?"  Starscream asks.

“It was; Blake H. Copperwear.” Megatron said. “I killed him when it was night, and no one could see who did it.”

We see the man goes into his house; then plugs the device into his computer, and uploaded the video he had captured of Starscream and Megatron on the internet. The man begins making a few calls—perhaps concerned for the life of humanity at this point—to a few people in higher levels.

“Starscream, do me a favor and scan a car.” Megatron tells the seeker.

“. .  .Master?” Starscream is puzzled.

“It’s 1:20 PM, and, there will be joggers passing by this yard at 1:40 PM.” Megatron explains to the seeker. “Humans go jogging even if there’s disaster on the horizon, and some, just some, go jogging in the cold.”

_________                                        ________                                _____

_.  .  . Two hours later . ._

_. . Jess’s house . . ._

Megatron had fallen into recharge in the garage after Starscream had left with the three needed products. However, this afternoon was about to shake up. Cans hit Megatron but they expelled thick, heavy smoke commonly used to get criminals out of a house. The Decepticon leader jumps out of the garage—while breaking it into pieces---at the same time transforming into his robot mode.

 Megatron coughs hearing helicopter sounds and men shouting. One of his optics caught sight of Jess being taken away by suspicious humans. _What?,_ Megatron  quickly processes in his processor getting up _, Why do they take her WHEN I’M  THE THREAT they should be focused on?_

“Megatron, RUN!” Jess shouts, in the men’s tight grip. Jess’s mother was at work, fortunately, when the army surrounded the house and chaos had erupted.

Bullets were fired at Megatron. So he blasts at the humans—who were using their guns against him—as what they were: a small ant army. These humans became a pest that had to be terminated by him. His thirst to kill terrible humans had returned, finally. But it wasn’t because of how awful they were it was because of Jess in danger not him being attacked.

  Since when did Megatron become an Organic-Lover? No he’s not in love; Megatron is just attached to the person who’s been around him in this confusing world. 

He could see she was being taken into an unmarked dark SUV—and he knew that government vehicles are always marked—that has some broken windows. Someone had called people in high levels, and then planned a kidnapping under their noses to get money off the girl who had been around a Transformer. The kidnappers dragged Jess into the dark SUV and closed the door, and then they drove off.

“Jess!” Megatron yells, turning over a driver-less car—that was from the other side of the yard at some neighbors house—and stepped over a human. He blasts his cannons at the humans who were hurting him. But first he had to do three things; One, get Jess. Two, have Starscream get someone else’s garage, and third; go home.

Megatron transforms into his Cybertronian Decepticon mode; flying over the vehicle with Jess inside.

“Master, the space bridge is ready!” Starscream comnlinks Megatron.

“Starscream; steal a garage and put it where the old one used to be.”  Megatron orders him. He heard a complaint on Starscream’s end. “Don’t break it; you can find the old garage because it is in ruins. I trust you can get rid of these humans.”

“It’s always one more thing with you,” Starscream sounds annoyed. “ _One_ more thing!”

“Get it before I end you in this universe.” Megatron threatens him. “And then I will find a new second in command when I get back.”

“Fine, master.” Starscream complies with his demand.

Starscream flew back to Jess’s house seeing humans had surrounded it. _Humans should be taken care of first,_ Starscream decided, _and then the new garage._ Flying above the backyard Starscream transformed into his robot mode.Starscream lands fist first on the ground—similar to a pose someone who knew exactly what they were doing after falling a great distance and were Hollywood-like-okay.

The humans proceeded shooting at him. The seeker’s wings knock down a transformer pole creating electricity from both sides of the falling electrical exposed product. One of his wings shakes the third tree to the left. Starscream grabs two of the humans then threw them into the fourth backyard across from this one.

“I have a garage to replace; you pesky rats never disrespect me.” The seeker straights his arms while positioning his laser blasters to the side of his arm.  “Because, I am Starscream!” His laser blasters aimed at the attacking humans.

“Shoot the Dorito chip!” A man yells.

“Where’s the chip?” A woman, in dark uniform, yells.

“I am not a Dorito chip!” The seeker shoots at all the humans’ dead center; either at their foreheads, shoulders, and chests.

Starscream transforms into his jet mode and began shooting at the attacking humans who were still around the house. His shooting made one of the genuine official military vehicle tips over. The laser blasters’s shots made two other unoccupied vehicles (nearby the house) explode.

One human steps foot into the garden; holding a big gun.

“Step out of the flower garden.” Starscream said, in an over protective voice. “Or I will rip your face off.”

“Die you metal transforming into people blob!” The human shot at Starscream.

The gun’s force made the human drag his left foot backwards in the backyard.

“I warned you.”Starscream transforms into his robot mode; standing behind the flower garden. We can hear the bullet pings strike his armor.

Starscream does exactly as he promised; which killed the man, and threw the faceless-dead-body into the distance(towards a car store, specifically).Starscream did throw what he had taken off in the same direction.

“Anyone else want to share his FATE?” Starscream yells, now holding the large gun.

The humans had gotten Starscream’s point, and, well fled on foot because he destroyed most of their vehicles.

“Ah, much better when they act like servants.” Starscream said, as he looks at his digits covered in the mess from killing a human.

Starscream looks over his shoulder seeing a garage a few yards down that looks easy to pick up and take it over to this backyard.  Starscream kicks at the ground where the former garage had been—which kicked up the former garage’s parts and made it go into the next yard—and admired his own clean up.

“Garage, right.” Starscream reminds himself.

. **. .Scene change to Megatron’s chase . . .**

Megatron flew straight ahead to a street light from the unmarked SUV. _I can only do this once,_ The Decepticon leader tells himself, _and not get killed over it._ Megatron transforms into his robot mode then fell on the road pretty much feet-first. He did not lose balance when landing on the paved light gray road with yellow streaks.

“Moom, you told me the Easter bunny’s not real!” A child yells; standing outside a store with his mother. “But why is Megatron real?”

The Unmarked van stops and then begins driving backwards.

“No one runs away from me.” Megatron raises one of his servos that has a a small similar replica of Starscream’s laser blasters on the top.

Megatron shot at the wheels, repeatedly.

People were capturing the event on their cameras—it somehow got on live TV—and quite a few civilians ran into buildings then locked the door behind them. Those who were hiding feared Megatron’s large fushion cannon resting on his arm.The Decepticon leader walks up to the unmarked van still driving back.

“Stay.” Megatron said, as the way he said it sounded like a heavy threat. He steps on the tip of the dark van. “I may be the works of your fiction, and, be insulted by your stupidity that no one will know what you did; but this does not excuse your move.”

The parent, of the child who had complained about the Easter bunny, is hiding behind her big cart of groceries—no it’s really tall similar to a vending machine—while holding her son’s hand tightly.

“And you must let that girl out, because I will use my fusion cannon your vehicle, I may not be my brother,” Megatron refers to Optimus Prime. “But I show no mercy to those who makes things worse than it has to be; do you realize that costs senseless lives? No! When we do—what we have to do—we do that with _reason.”_

Megatron’s foot crushes the engine of the Van.

_“_ We don’t just destroy life by making the conditions right for it; we do it.” Megatron finishes his lecture to the soon-to-be-dead-humans. “And you should be held accountable by your own bad god. We are different from you; humans. That is why I do not align myself to your requests. Your greed disgusts me.”

The men let Jess out.                               

Megatron takes his foot off the dark van as Jess quickly went to the sidewalk. Megatron takes a step back from the vehicle while rising up his fusion cannon with deadly intent in his optics. His foot made a klink against the pavement. Megatron’s wheels turned slightly left on his armor.

“Don’t!” One of the men shouts, raising one hand up.

Megatron glares at the men.

“Taking Jess sealed your death, why should I not give what you want?” Megatron reasons with their stupid move.

The horrified men didn’t have a word to say.

The fusion cannon went off on the dark van; creating a large explosive effect. Smoke and flames emit from the tragic sight that had been done by Megatron himself. The people who were there become silent perhaps too scared to say a word and yell.

“Starscream to Megatron: the garage is ready.” Starscream comnlinks Megatron. “And I have sent the humans running off from the house.”

Megatron looks towards Jess’s  direction.

“Good, we’ll be leaving.” Megatron said one digit on his audio comnlink.  Starscream cheers on the other end; he is likely kicking a dead human corpse into a different yard. “One more thing.” He hears Starscream whine. Megatron then says in a voice not many could hear, “Put the dead bodies into the other yards.”

 “Fine.” Starscream said, probably pouting on his end.  “And then we’re leaving!”

Megatron terminates the comnlink with Starscream.

Jess came to him—at a reasonable distance from the burning van—her body trembling.

“I take it as you’re leaving.” Jess said, rubbing one side of her right arm that has a bruise from the deceased man’s grip.

“Yes.” Megatron said. His red, dangerous optics appear considerate towards her. “There’s one thing I would like to do before going home.”

Jess raises her left eyebrow at Megatron, guessing what it could be. Her right arm slid off the left shoulder’s bruise. A bystander can tell by Jess’s face that she is guessing death.

“Are you going to leave me guessing?” Jess asks, tilting her head.

“Yes.” Megatron said. “You must guess. And no; it’s not what you thought at first.”

Her mouth became a perfect ‘o’.

“Decepticons can’t read minds.” Jess said.

Megatron, the tall and monstrous Decepticon leader, appears amused.

“I read your face.” Megatron said.  

Jess rolls her eyes at his reply.

“What is it, like really, what is it?” Jess taps her foot on the road.

“Goodbye.” Megatron said, holding his right servo out—with what appears to be a small glove shoved on his right index digit.

Jess looks down at the shoved on glove and smiles.

“Goodbye, it is then.” Jess shook Megatron’s gloved digit. “For the time being, at least.”

The small digit-hand shake ends, and then Megatron transforms into his cybertronian Helicopter-jet mode. He flew above the city towards the forest right up ahead followed by Starscream zipping right after him. Jess looks at the sky; feeling proud. She had provided shelter—and help—to the Decepticon leader.

What she did get in return was a new garage.


	5. Galvatron

**.  .  . July 21st. . .  .**

**.  . . 2014 .  .  .**

Galvatron may not have a spark, but he sure does remember Jess.

“Junkheap, we may not have many in numbers,” Galvatron’s pace is slow and steady.  “But I need someone to replace Starscream.”

The purple Decepticon with three shockwave heads (and three optics) sat down on a boulder. They were in some part of the forest belonging to Hong Kong; humans feared to attack them. Some new Decepticons feared these humans were finding a way to clean up their mess. Galvatron, on the other hand, had no fear. He had chosen wisely to tell his new army not to turn their energy signatures on.

“Why don’t I replace him?” Junkheap asks; his first head is doing the speaking. “It’s logical to have three processors and three times the view.”

Galvatron stops in his tracks.

“What’s your favorite color?” Galvatron asks, his head turned towards the purple Decepticon.

The few created Decepticons bumped into one another which make a domino effect where everyone fell back minus Galvatron and Junkheap. This made a slight air gust go through a forest behind them.The sparkless reborn Decepticon leader chose to ignore their fall.

“Is that a trick question?” Junkheap is startled by Galvatron’s question.

Galvatron sent a powerful, but serious glare at the three headed shockwave.

“Purple, red, green.” Junkheap answered.

“That’s three colors.” Galvatron said, putting down a square gray device across from his feet. “I have made my point.”

The new Decepticons get up on their feet. Galvatron shifts himself sideways to their direction. His optics narrows as though picking one of them to do something unusual. A few hadn’t finished being ‘molded’ technically speaking; you know, like becoming an individual with their own personalities and developing—what appears to be sparks—under recently added armor on their chest.

“The one who hasn’t gotten up yet,” Galvatron’s voice caught the attention of a ‘empty’ Decepticon. “Yes you, come here.”

The empty Decepticon pushes itself up on its two feet—its claw like feet are similar to thorns—and quickly headed to Galvatron.

“Are we going somewhere?” Junkheap asks. “Or are we going to follow after your brother—“

“No,” Galvatron’s voice made Junkheap stop. “It’s me and the unfinished Decepticon who are going. I have a ‘good’ idea who to ask.”

Junkheap scratches the top of his second helmet.

“Who?” Junkheap asks.

“None of your concern.” Galvatron said.

Galvatron takes a small device out from the top of his servo as the empty Decepticon came to his side.

“Do you have a voice box, yet?” Galvatron asks the empty Decepticon.

The empty Decepticon apparently hadn’t developed their voice box; hence their name.

“No then,” Galvatron said, as a twisted smile grew on his faceplate.  “Perfect.”

_____                           ______                            _____

_.  . December 31st  .   .  . 2014 . . ._

_.  . . Not the Bayverse  .  .  . . 11:45 PM_

 We see large, wide footprints and Sami-truck tracks in the snow. Our scene transfers to Jess’s house. Jess and her mother were over analyzing a video on youtube to keep their mind off the knowledge that in fifteen minutes it will be 2015. We can see the backyard has a retractable roof covered in snow and icicles.

“So who are the robots shooting the yellow and black autobot?” Jess’s mother asks.

“Vehicons, maybe.” Jess said with a loose shrug. Her eyes, which can be concluded as hazel because of being blue with golden dots at the edges, shine at her next thought. “Or maybe Decepticons!”

Her mother laughs, getting up from the table.

“I’m getting some hot chocolate; want some?” Her mother asks.

“Yes, please.” Jess said, with her Australian accent easily heard. Jess looks paler than she had been in September.

Her mother went to the kitchen.

The sound of a Sami-Truck pulling into the almost invisible drive-way stirred Jess’s attention. A large mechanical foot step followed behind the Sami-Truck, stopping clearly in the front yard. It had been two months since she heard a robotic sound belonging to a Transformer; other than hearing Micheal Bay got his contract renewed for another 3 years with Paramount.

_Can this be happening?,_ Jess thought, _This isn’t a dream._ Jess paused the video. _It must be happening,_ Jess reassures herself. Jess got up from the chair, went to the closet and opened the door. She took out a coat and two black boots. Jess found her dad’s pair of gloves—he worked for some one that required working on days that were inconvenient such as the last day of the year all night long—tucked inside her coat pocket.

Jess gets her boots on; first. Second, she got her coat on. Third, she starts getting the gloves on while heading to the door—leaving the closet door wide open--.

“Jess, I forgot to get the marshmallows from the basement!” Her mother calls out. “Hot Chocolate is going to be late.”

Her mother hated the basement---so she took her sweet time going in and out wary that a terrifying creature waited to kill her, and, she usually took a gun—more than losing her jewelry from left to right.

“Okay, mom!” Jess yells. “Love you!”

Jess went out the door, hoping to see who had come this time. When her mother was in the basement she couldn’t hear a thing from outside, logically. Jess stopped at the porch in the middle of putting gloves on. Her eyes were stuck on the vehicle. It seemed so long ago Megatron had actually stood in her presence, alive, with a spark.

“Do you have a hologram?” That was the first words out of her mouth.

“Used it all the way here.” Galvatron said, in his Sami-Truck mode.

“There’s snow on everyone’s window.” Jess said, as the empty Decepticon standing across from her went unnoticed.

Indeed, the neighborhood’s windows were covered so badly no one can see through it because of a snow storm a few days ago.

“So?” Galvatron asks.

“No one can see you.” Jess said, with a giggle. “Mom’s in the basement getting marshmallows.”

Galvatron transforms into his robot mode; the hazy, cloudy atmosphere made Galvatron a hundred times taller than he is supposed to be.

“.  . . Did Starscream die in your universe?” Jess asks, just to be sure.

“He did.” Galvatron confirms. “I have a three headed Decepticon whose interest’s conflict with its other heads.”

“I thought they shared one processor.” Jess said, in shock.

He shook his helm.

“They share one body, but three processors.” Galvatron said, with a sigh to himself.  “I need someone to replace Starscream.”

Jess stood there, having a blonde moment.

“Look to your right.” Galvatron instructs Jess.

Jess did as she had been told, and saw the empty Decepticon staring at her.

“Uh. . .” Jess’s eyes became huge.

“Remember when I said ‘If there was a chance you could become a cybertronian’,” Galvatron asks as Jess turns towards his direction. “I want you to take his place; you know more what humans can do, you know their weaknesses to pull them under extinction or convince them to let me take them over, you are good with convincing people, and I can go on.”

Jess covers her mouth overwhelmed by what Galvatron had told her.

“I need someone who I can trust.”  Galvatron said.

“I-I-I-I am flattered, Galvatron.” Jess said, and then clears her throat.  “But how do you plan to transfer me into .  .  .” Jess points to the standing empty Decepticon. “Whatever he’s called.”

Galvatron lowers himself to her level.

“That depends if you accept.” Galvatron taunts her.

“To know how you are going to do it?”  Jess repeats her question, her eyebrows raised up.

“Not just that,” Galvatron said. “But a life-span longer than humans.”

“And I might end up dying in three or two years because of the next battle.” Jess acknowledges, and then she laughs at herself wiping off a tear from her eye.

Galvatron let her comment slide, not wanting to know what she actually meant.

“You can operate on Junkheap and give him one processor, if you’ll like.” Galvatron offers.

Jess puts her hands—that are in gloves---together.

“Really?” Jess asks. “I can operate on a Decepticon without killing them?”

“They are made of .. . . .What do humans call this .  .  .” Galvatron had forgotten, or, he didn’t really know what they called their creation.

“Transformium.”  Jess finishes for him.

“I suppose that’s it.” Galvatron muses, seeing the shine in Jess’s eyes.

“I accept!” Jess proclaims. “I accept this opportunity!”

Galvatron turns his helm, and then he nods to the empty Decepticon.

“I want to know what kind of transfer this is going to be.”  Jess adamantly tells Galvatron.

The Empty Decepticon came to Galvatrons side.

“You’ll see. . .”  Galvatron’s optics flicker, briefly changing colors. “What would you prefer your Decepticon name to be?”

“Stardust.” Jess said, but eager to know how this transfer will proceed.’

Galvatron puts on servo on the Empty Decepticon’s foot and he puts one of his digits on Jess’s chest.

“I can bring life to others.” Galvatron reminds her.

“I’m aware of that; but the allspark GIVES the transformium a soul.” Jess argues back.

Galvatron lightly laughs in a way that would appear odd for a sparkless Decepticon like him.

“Jess.” Galvatron’s optics change color to a lighter hue of blue as did the digit on Jess’s chest. He knew this would go smoothly.  “You are the soul.”

We see her briefly tilt her head, processing what Galvatron had said.

“Oooh.” Jess said. “I get it! Go ahead. I’m not scared.”

Galvatron’s optics briefly power off as we see the vivid light blue outline of Jess’s body go through Galvatorn’s digit then through his shoulders, and surged through his other arm to the Empty Decepticon shell. The blue hue disappeared around Jess’s body. Galvatron tips the lifeless body backwards on the porch.

  The blue electrical current—technically Jess’s soul—went into the empty Decepticon shell.

“Rise up, Stardust.” Galvatron stood up. A sizzle went off in the neck of the shell. “You can’t stand there configuring that shell for an megacycle.” Galvatron rubs his forehelm. He knew she would be confused after arriving into the shell. “It’s instant; let it happen, it’s your soul this body is carrying, and your spark.”

The parts of a female seeker came to sight; dark gray armor stood out from the hazy foggy and snowy background. A hint of silver—not very bright—is seen at various parts of the shell. Galvatron rolls his optics then  touches her incomplete shoulder muttering,  ‘Need a little boost making it final.’  Long, almost sharp seeker wings appeared on her back. A Decepticon symbol flashed brightly on the top of her helmet.

The foggy, light gray fog parted ways from the complete femme.

“Wow.” Stardust fell back. She landed in the snow. “My bad.”

“So your favorite vehicle is a jet?” Galvatron asks, actually startled her vehicle of choice was something not what he had expected.

Stardust pulled herself upright from the snow.

“I was thinking of something better.”  Stardust groans. She feels her forehead. “Ow, it’s hot.”

“Ignore the pain, and the pain will leave.” Galvatron said.  “The symbol burning is not what I had expected to happen.”

“Well what did you expect?”  Stardust asks, glaring at the leader.

Galvatron looks down at her lifeless human body.

“Nothing fancy, really.” Galvatron said, then looks back to her.  “This must be awkward standing outside of your body as a cybertronian.”

“Man-made Decepticon.” Stardust corrects him. “And it does feel odd .  .  . I suppose mother will think I died of boredom.”

Galvatron held his hand out for the femme.

“No,” Galvatron said, as he helped Stardust up.  “For all she knows, you died by unexplained circumstances.” 

Stardust looks down to her former life, then back to Galvatron

“This better be action packed and worth the transfer!” Stardust swore.  “And working with you; that will be a highlight.”

Galvatron helps Stardust walk—because she’s new to the body of a Transformer—away from the house she once lived in. Since most of the new Decepticons are cars it would be odd to have a jet flying above them . . . unless Stardust scanned another vehicle to keep herself disguised. This was the story of Megatron and a Transfan. The story that ended ‘happily ever after’: sort of.


End file.
